Mutated Love
by Quellewathiel
Summary: [Incomplete] A little while after X2, a human girl, Bianca, is stalked by Pyro. He ruins her entire life, and with the help of a new mutant friend, Carlos, they must find out why he wants her. Please R&R, I'm new at this!
1. Prologue

**Mutated Love**

*Legally Necessary Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. I do own my characters Bianca, Carlos, Krystal, Little Georgie, and Aunt Maggie. Oh, and Bianca and Carlos's parents, too.*

Prologue

***

Bianca stared across the street at an older boy who was staring back. The guy looked about 17, which was only 3 years older than herself. She looked at him, and then finally smiled. He smiled back. Everything seemed perfect, until-

"Earth to Bianca Clarrisse Lucita!" Krystal screamed in Bianca's ear. "C'mon, sis, green light! Stop staring off into space!" Krystal was Bianca's 12-year-old sister. 

"Now, that is no way to talk to your sister, Krystal," said their mother, Mrs. Lucita. "But she is right, Bianca. You have to stop daydreaming like that."

"Yes, mother." Krystal and Bianca said together. They both glared at each other, but changed their target of hatred when a little boy started to cry in his stroller. "Shut up, Little Georgie!" said the girls in unison.

"Oh, seriously, you girls will never become decent mothers." Mr. Lucita gave Little Georgie a lollipop.

"_Cuh-cross_..." the brat giggled. Georgie was two.

They family did cross, and Bianca passed by the hot guy. He was still smiling at her, and she noticed after hearing a little _flick_ noise that the guy had a lighter in his hand that he kept playing with.

[Ooh,] Bianca thought to herself. [Dangerous.]

She had _no_ _idea_...

***

Chapter One coming soon!


	2. Stalked

**Mutated Love**

Chapter One: Stalked

***

"Don't worry, me and Ariella won't be out for longer than three hours. It's just one movie. And remember, we meet at Barnes and Nobles." Bianca was repeating the same line three times now. She knew her friend was getting impatient waiting outside. Bianca didn't tell her parents, but they were also meeting some cute boys from school. So she was looking her best in a simple pastel purple dress and a pastel blue halter top.

"Alright, then. Go," said her father. Bianca was just about to go outside when she heard her sister yelling again. Mr. Lucita went to the stairs going up; Krystal was at the top. "For the last time, you can play Playstation, just as long as Little Georgie watches."

"Fine, as long as he'll shut up." Krystal replied softly as she ran down the steps. Bianca left just as the Playstation 2 came on, and Krystal was playing Dance Dance Revolution!

"Bye," she said before finally exitting the premises. "Hey, Ariella. Let's walk a block before calling them. Okay?"

"Fine, but I _really_ hate the idea of you always leaving me waiting in the cold for so long." Ariella was blonde and average-looking, which was nothing compared to Bianca's long, sleek, and beautiful black hair. It really brought out the color in her bright green eyes. The little bit of Japanese blood in her veins also made a major difference in her appearance.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Puh-leeze. Does every 5 minutes feel like an hour to you?"

"Not when I'm near Laurence." her friend giggled. Laurence was one of the guys they were hanging out with tonight. "By the way, what time is it?"

"8:30 sharp. Means that we have to meet my parents at B & N by 11:30, so we'll be okay."

_"It'll be too late by then."_

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

Bianca, stupidly, shrugged it off.

***

At the same time, a 15-year-old mutant boy, Carlos Gomez, is begging, almost on bended knee, to be let outside.

"C'mon, Storm. It's dark, and I can wear a long jacket to hide my tail." he was saying. Carlos was very much like Nightcrawler, aka Kurt, except he had green skin, not blue, and he had no tattoos. He was mostly European, with a hint of Mexican. You could see it in his eyes, which were hazel. "I just want to go into Queens, there Barnes and Nobles is the biggest I've ever seen. It'll just be for a short while. I won't do anything, I swear."

Storm thought for a minute. "Alright, but I'm coming with you. You're really stubborn, you know that?" she then took a moment to think. "I should tell you, more bad mutants have been showing up around that area lately."

"I don't care. I used to live there, I want to at least pretend to be home."

"You can't ever go home, Carlos. They're dead. And besides, if you go into the bookstore itself-"

"Oh. Shit."

"No cursing, Carlos. Let's just go now, before it gets too late." Storm grabbed Carlos' wrist and dragged him out of the door and into her car. "Let's go, we have to _hurry_."

***

"Wow, that was a lovely movie. Wasn't it, Laurence?" Ariella giggled in a flirty way.

"Yeah," he chuckled in his low, low voice. "Really funny. I love watching Jim Carrey."

Bianca wasn't listening. She had no interest in the boys, and she forgot what movie they had seen. She didn't care about them at all, since she had heard some strange voices before. She wanted to know who these strange people were- and why were they following her? She may have been pretty, but she wasn't drop-dead gorgeous. She walked mechanically towards the bookstore with Ariella after the boys departed for elsewhere.

"I think Laurence likes me, don't you?" Ariella giggled. She was giggling a lot. The two friends walked slowly, but soon, Ariella was way up in front of Bianca, and Bianca was baraely moving. Neither of them noticed, until Bianca looked up to see Ariella screaming 5 feet in front of her, pointing to something in the shadows of the alleyway. Almost no one was nearby, so Bianca went to investigate.

In the alleyway were about four or five strange-looking but terrifying men. One of them was smiling, and Bianca saw a forked tongue in between its pointed teeth. Ariella was pertified with fear, but Bianca had a bit more courage. Grabbing Ariella's coat, she screamed, "RUN!"

Ariella didn't budge, and was soon trampled on by the men as they started to chase Bianca. Bianca may have been top track runner in her gym uniform, but in a long skirt, she was helpless. She kept running and running

***

Ariella wasn't the only person who saw Bianca scream. Carlos heard the girl, and, after a moment of hesitation, followed the chase. (Storm was using the bathroom.) Screaming at the top of her lungs, the helpless girl ran. Carlos _knew_ the men were mutants. He was even sure that one of them was Toad, who he only heard of. Carlos kept teleporting, then saw his chance to help herr when she finally tripped

***

Bianca fell with what sounded like a huge thud. She scraped her knee, and it was bleeding pretty bad. She could only watch as the men caught up to her. One took out a long rope, and another some duct tape. She closed her eyes, then she felt a strange aura as she was grabbed, and then she felt weightless for a second, and then she opened her eyes. She was on top of a building! She screamed and then looked at the person who had grabbed her. It was just a teenage boy, except she saw immediately that his skin was green.

Bianca's eyes went wide as she stepped back and continued to look at the guy. He was actually pretty cute for someone so green. She smiled, and he instantly smiled back. He had a nice smile.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Carlos."

***

Not bad, huh? Yeah, I know, the Damsel in Distress stuff is kind of lame. But it's still good for the story.


End file.
